


Gender of Love

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Amnesia, Double Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Ranma got amnesia and stuck as female, Potters always did like redheads





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was after midnight, not enough sleep... and really its a WTF fic for a reason. I don’t own anything but the original stuff and the actual fic.

Ranma had not expected to be married happily, or married as a female happily. Of course when he’d married his husband he’d had amnesia and locked female.

Harry was absolutely adorable when they courted, helping Ranma relearn to talk, walk and pretty much live.

He only knew once his memories returned, that it was Akane once again attacking him as the rage queen that ended him like this.

Ranma had expected Harry to hate him once his true gender and past came out, or for himself to be disgusted at his actions as a female.

Harry Potter of course rejected nothing, and only drooled over his now husbands form.

Ranma could only blink in pleasure as his husband claimed him as a male also.

Screw Nerima, he liked being Ranma Potter waaaaaaay to much.

Harry actually found a spell that allowed him to control his gender, Ranma took advantage of that a lot.

He hadn’t known magical males could get pregnant, after all it was something only soulmates could do, and Ranma had been showing Harry what he on top could do.

Harry had then gotten him pregnant, apparently the curse made him magical enough to get pregnant as a male also.

Double pregnancy with both of them six months along was interesting, horny pregnant males were fun... irritating though as there bellies easily got in the way.

Ranma happily stared at his husbands sleeping form, his belly rounded out hugely with triplets. He himself only carried a single child, so was much easier for him to move around.

To think, all that chaos of his teen life would lead him to his male soulmate. One that without his curse he’d probably never had met. The marriage wasn’t perfect, but who’s marriage was?

Now, if only he could stop Ryoga from finding them. At least last time they weren’t in the middle of making love.

END


End file.
